When Unexpected Feelings Bloom
by RivyCheria
Summary: A certain "incident" happened between Touma and Mikoto. Kuroko saw everything and now starts to behave oddly. It's now up to the Ace of Tokiwadai to discover the reasons behind her best friend's unusual behaviour, but will she discover something about her own feelings on the way? -MikoKuro


_Ohai~This is my first one-shot, English is not my native language so if you find any weeeeird things blame me. Just to make it clear: Italics: Mikoto's thoughts. "Italics": Kuroko's diary. _

_I own nothing but my story, if I owned To Aru Kagaku no Railgun it would be yuri OTL. Well, enjoy *insert hearts*_

* * *

**A certain normal day**

_Kuroko has been acting weird for the past three days. I'm not sure but she might have seen Touma and I kissing…well, it was an accident to be honest, I slipped while battling as always but much to my dismay I fell on that jerk…_

Mikoto was lost within her thoughts during her classes thinking about that perverted roommate who now tried to avoid her as soon as she saw her walking down the hallway. She remembered about that "incident" quite often during the day, maybe it had been Kuroko who had gasped when she was about to zap Touma with all her power after their unfortunate contact. If that was the case then she should explain to her what had really happened, if she would be willing to listen.

_Speaking of the devil, there she goes. _

"Hey, Kuroko!"

The younger girl ignored Mikoto and kept on walking at a faster pace without even turning her head to her beloved onee-sama. This kind of enraged the Ace of Tokiwadai as some little sparks began to appear above her head. She needed to stop her.

_She seemed to head for our dorm, I'll ambush her there._

Misaka fastened her pace as well and tried to reach Kuroko but always keeping some distance for she didn't want her to escape before they arrived to the room. Then, suddenly, the rosette teleported somewhere out of Mikoto's sight, to which the girl reacted badly and gave a strong kick to the nearest wall.

_Dammit! Stupid Kuroko, couldn't she just, dunno, ACT NORMALLY!?_

She lost her patience and began running to their room, which happened to be only four doors ahead. The brunette opened the door abruptly and found Kuroko a bit distressed and screaming something about losing "her most valuable possession".

"What was all that about, Kuroko?" Mikoto was becoming more infuriated each second passing and more sparks could be seen emanating from her.

"I've lost it! How could I lose it!? It can't be!" She searched frantically everywhere for that "thing" but couldn't find it anywhere and before tears could roll down her cheeks she teleported again, leaving the electric girl with her throat full of unsaid words.

"WAAAARGH!" Misaka send a beam to the wall in front her making the furniture shake violently. Restraint wasn't one of her best qualities after all…

_WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINK-_

A loud thump was heard across the room. The electromaster looked for the source of that sound and noticed a little book with a pink cover.

"What is this…?" Curious, she opened it only to find a bunch of pics. She was on each and every single picture, in different outfits, places and activities. Her cheeks went crimson red and felt as if her privacy had been violated several times by a perverted stalker. Even if she didn't want to look at that book anymore, something moved her hand to pass the pages until she found some entries. It seemed she had written them since the day she arrived to Tokiwadai Academy. It included first impressions of everything and everyone, her included. Curious again, Misaka began reading.

"_I've met someone incredible; she is so cool…her name is Misaka Mikoto. She's older than me and so powerful, at her age being level 5 is something never seen before, not only that, she's really beautiful and I don't know why but I feel I can't be apart from her."_

_Her way of writing is so different from her usual self, it's…mature._

Misaka was embarrassed after reading this, REALLY embarrassed, she had never imagined something like this to be written but inside she felt happy. She slapped herself mentally and read another entry.

"_I know Onee-sama will hate me someday, everyone does, I don't want her to hate me for my feelings but I just can't stop loving her…why have I fallen in love with a person who will never accept me?"_

This entry saddened Mikoto, she thought about the pain oozing from her words and decided to read a livelier entry to light up her mood.

"_Today I went with Onee-sama to a café and had so much fun with her even if she rejected my contact from time to time, I can't control myself as much as before, my feelings can't stop growing day by day and I'm scared, maybe I should…"_

"It ends here…" _This sudden end to the entry is weird._

She didn't want to recognize she got worried after reading the date on which she wrote that, it had been only four days ago. She began to fit the pieces of her mental puzzle.

_If she wrote this four days ago and the "jerk incident" happened three days ago, she's not behaving like this only because of the kiss, it has to be related to the abrupt end of the last ent—_

She flipped the page and found out it had been torn off.

"Huh? Maybe she threw it to the trash bin, let's see if I have some luck" She got up with the diary still in her hand with a strong grip and went to the little trash they had in front of the door. Misaka began rummaging the garbage and found some pieces but it had been…

_Pierced?_

The pieces of the page had been pierced several times but it still was readable if the pieces were put together in the correct order. The Ace of Tokiwadai spent fifteen minutes putting everything together but not before almost burning them out of frustration.

"Done!~" She said in an unnaturally childish voice that was so not like hers, after noticing that she blushed heavily and coughed a bit. "Well, let's see"

"…_why? WHY? JUST WHY HIM!? WHY NOT ME!? THAT STUPID JERK RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME! I'LL KILL HIM!"_

_She saw us, fantastic, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid…oh wait._

Behind the page was more writing, she wasn't willing to read more attempted mental murder but she felt the need to read what was there.

"_I guess my time is over and my limits are finally reached, I give up, she won't be mine, not now not ever, stupid me thinking about taking her to the roof and confessing my feelings. I guess it's the best for us two so I'll drop out from this school, I can't take it anymore, I'm not even able to look at her, she won't know about this until tonight when she'll be sleeping with another roommate. But _I know her,_ she's my Onee-sama, I'm sure she will be asking everyone where I am five minutes later. I love her, I love her with my whole heart and will always love her, whenever and wherever she's in my thoughts. I'll cherish the memories of all the time I've spent with her, there won't be a goodbye, I don't want to cry in front of her, such an inappropriate behavior coming from me, yet here I am crying like the little child I am. I hope she will be happy with that guy._

…_I'm sorry, Mikoto"_

_This is the first time she calls me by my name…_

There were traces of tears all over the back of that page and new tearstains were appearing, wetting the page until the writing was no longer readable. Still, she wouldn't recognize she was crying, her pride couldn't weaken like that, she thought.

_Kuroko…why? Don't leave…_

The girl who was now crying refused to accept that the little pervert had reached her heart by writing those entries about her feelings, she couldn't accept it, she was strong, she would endure it, she could endure Kuroko not being there.

_Can I?_

She embraced herself as memories began to flow. She remembered the moment when they met, the day they first slept in the same room, her hugs, her perverted ways to be near her…she refused to admit she liked everything even if it was annoying, she refused to admit how much pain she had caused to Kuroko with her actions. She found herself sobbing while getting up, diary in hand. With her free hand she cleaned the left teardrops and decided it wasn't too late for her to reach Kuroko as she had reached her.

_I won't let you go, never again!_

The electromaster had a vague idea of where could her best friend be and began running for her life ignoring the dorm supervisor screaming at her for running in the hallway. Nothing could stop her, her heart pounded against her chest rapidly and she tried to fasten her movements by using her power. She would break every rule she needed only to reach Kuroko in time. During her run she almost dropped the diary but pressed it against her chest tightly, it was the container of Kuroko's feelings, she couldn't allow herself to lose something so precious. She was going to tell her so many things but words wouldn't form in her head, she didn't mind at all, she was too close now to the roof, to her final destination. She opened the door with a kick and began panting soundly but no one was there to hear her.

"She's not here…it can't be, I can't be late…she…left?" Misaka clenched her fists tightly, so tightly that she could feel her nails piercing the skin on her palm. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. The diary fell to the floor and Misaka started feeling the weight of her body after the enormous effort she made to reach this place…for nothing.

Her tears contained a mixture of feelings: anger, frustration, sadness, loneliness. She wondered what she would do now without Kuroko, she felt so empty, like if a piece of her heart was taken from that moment she gave up.

_I guess this is what I deserve, sorry Kuroko, forgive me for letting you down._

Still crying, Mikoto got on her feet, picked the diary and began walking down the stairs without noticing that a picture from the diary had fallen seconds before. She stepped on the picture and lost her balance. For her, it happened as if it was slow motion, she hit one stair, rolled to a side and felt forward towards the floor with her head first.

_It's my end…I…love you, Kuroko._

"MIKOTO!"

Everything went black.

Misaka didn't know how much time had passed since her fall. She guessed she was dead but then thought that a dead person couldn't feel warmness enveloping his/her body nor some hot liquid on the face. She attempted to open her heavy eyelids but at first she wasn't successful, she gave a second try and slowly started focusing at what was in front of her.

"Ku…ro..ko? Why are you crying and…bleeding!?" She felt real pain when she screamed that but it didn't matter to her, nothing about herself mattered now. Blood was dripping from the Transporter's forehead and mixed along with her tears.

_So this was what I felt on my face…why am I even alive after all I've done to her? She's crying again…_

"Don't worry, I'm okay…do you even realize where are you and what has just happened? You could have died if I hadn't appeared and I…what would…what would I do without you then!?" Her tears flowed nonstop, all falling onto Mikoto's face.

"I…wait, YOU were the one who was about to leave me alone! Argh.." Her side hurt a lot, as if she had broken a rib, she was lucky she had survived the fall. Then she realized where she was for the first time, Kuroko was holding her in her arms and her head rested on the younger girl's legs, she had saved her by catching her while she was falling.

_She's bleeding because she cushioned my fall, it's my fault she's hurt, why is she even friendly towards someone like me who only hurts people?_

"I'm truly sorry…but I guess you know the reason." She pointed the diary somewhere on the floor, her cheeks acquiring a red shade. In an instant she transported a handkerchief and with it she cleaned her bruise and the stains on her Onee-sama.

"Of course I know! But that's stupid! Why can't you stay!?" She once again refused to accept that she needed Kuroko. Her expression changed into one rarely seen in her, it was one of concern and worry.

"Would you be able to stay by the side of your loved one if he was never to return your love while you see that person kissing someone else than you? I thought my world ended when I saw you kissing that…jerk. But I'm not a boy after all"

_Seeing her talking serious is so strange, it makes her look so pretty…_

She blushed hardly. She never thought of compliments and she never thought of Kuroko that way but she was different now, her perverted side looked only like a mascara she put to hide her feelings. For Mikoto, this was wrong, she shouldn't be feeling like this.

_Why is my heart pounding so hard? It hurts, it hurts a lot._

"Are you okay?" Kuroko wore a concerned look on her face, Misaka blushed even more and mumbled a weak "I'm okay" that worried the Transporter even more.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

_W-what did I-I j-just ask her!?_

"You read that part!? DID YOU READ MY WHOLE DIARY!?" Kuroko was flustered, that could be seen but she was also on the verge of crying, she couldn't hold back anymore, the little girl removed her hands from Mikoto's body and covered her face to prevent the electromaster from seeing her crying like that.

It broke Misaka's heart into pieces; she was hurting her again, making her cry again. She leaned on her knees trying to get up and go away, run away from her best friend so she could stop hurting her time after time but instead, her body moved on its own and hugged Kuroko tightly against her chest.

_What am I doing? What are these sudden feelings? I want to protect her from anything…_

…_even if it's from myself._

Several seconds later Misaka got up with a firm decision, she would break her former promise, she had to leave Kuroko to be able to protect her, it would be really painful but what else was left for her to do?

"W-Where are you going, Mik—"

"I'm sorry, Shirai-san, I won't trouble you anymore" Mikoto bit her lip until it bled. New feelings urged to come out of her, such as pain, a pain she had never experienced before.

_Now run, stupid, move your body, RUN!_

But a grip on her hand stopped her right on the spot; she couldn't move due to Kuroko's strength, she didn't want to hurt her either. For the first time she was scared, she couldn't handle the situation, she couldn't run nor stay.

_What can I do? I-I can't do anything to protect anyone._

When Kuroko's warm embrace reached her senses, Misaka didn't react at all. Not even when the Teleporter's lips pressured against her own in a sweet light kiss. It felt too good, why was she enjoying that, she asked herself, she couldn't answer but she wanted some more of that medicine that made her forget about the world. There she was, and there was Kuroko, no one else in the world, the adrenaline rose and without thinking she returned a clumsy peck onto Kuroko's soft lips. It was too good to be real, and so it ended like a fantasy as the younger girl pulled back and turned. At this point, Mikoto was lost, really lost, what had just happened? Their lips met and then, she just turned? This angered her, now that Kuroko had what she wanted, she refused to continue?

"Why? Why are you doing this now?" The Ace of Tokiwadai had never been so confused with her feelings, she wanted more but it wasn't likely to happen anymore.

"Why are YOU doing this now? Giving me hope but then you'll just go and kiss that jerk, have you considered how I feel after this? I've been dreaming of this moment since the day I met you and now…now…now what?"

_Why is she asking me? Should I do it again? Should I refuse? WHY IS SHE SO COMPLICATED!?_

Sparks appeared again above her head and beamed at the closest source of electricity. Misaka couldn't control her emotions, it was too hard to understand and too new for her. Was this love? It was her first time experiencing something this incredible with someone. She needed a prove, she needed to feel that new world again, maybe that way she would find out her answers finally.

"Now this…" She was doing the first movement but was frightened as well. It was an action that could change so many things for both yet she couldn't stop, she longed that reassuring feeling of being loved by a friend but what they were sharing wasn't a common friendship; she knew that better than anyone. Mikoto leaned on and closing their eyes both of them, their lips met once again, this time longer than before, more feelings involved and a new change of mind occurred.

"I…love you…Kuroko." When the little girl heard these words coming out slowly from her beloved, she couldn't hold back tears of joy, she thought she could die happily and rest on a puffy cloud.

"I-I love you too, Onee-sama!" They both smiled at each other, sharing a last kiss, one that sealed their love and put an end to their doubts and suffering.

"This is embarrassing for me but…I like it when you call me by my name." The electromaster blushed so hard that she reached undiscovered shards of red, she still had to get used to this side of her...so fluffy.

"I thought you didn't like being called Onee-sama all the time so before I left I wanted to call you by your name, it's beautiful, just like you." She flashed Misaka a big smile full of happiness, joy and true love.

"STOP SAYING SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS ARRRRRGHRGRHGR!" The electric princess growled as a wild animal and zapped Kuroko leaving her as black as a burnt toast.

_I should stop doing that…someday._

While the older girl was lost in her thoughts, the little pervert took advantage of that and teleported Mikoto's underwear into her hands.

"AHAHA! GOT YOU, MIKOTO O-NE-E-SAMA!~~" She gave her lover a quick kiss in the lips and began running away from her before she exploded.

Throughout the hallway it could be heard a really loud cry and several explosions. Some time after that incident, two girls were punished strictly by the dorm supervisor and rested in the infirmary due to their injuries.

But from now on they knew something for certain; they would face anything…together.

* * *

_Did you like it? I hope so~ Well, a few points to clear up._

_Kuroko didn't drop out of school yet because she wanted to see Mikoto one last time -even if she wrote she didn't want to say goodbye on her diary-_

_I know there were a lot of questions in the fic but it wasn't easy for Mikoto so what did you expect? xD_

_I'm still learning english so my vocabulary is still kind of poor sorryyyy OTL_

_Thank you for reading 3_

_See ya, my little readers~ Cheria_


End file.
